Old love never dies
by Clarissa Hathaway
Summary: Clary dated Jace in middle school. But since he's a player he broke up with her after 3 months. What will happen to the broken couple when Clary moves to California and becomes stronger and popular when they cross paths again in high school? Will Clary let her walls crumble? will her gang help her stay strong? or will this battle be a never ending cycle of love and heart break?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm so excited to write this story. I hope your excited to read it! Hope you enjoy:)**

 _Flash back_

 _I was walking home from school with Jace. He had his arm around my waist and was whispering something in my ear. He said, " You know I love you right?" "Yes. I do" I said leaning in to kiss him. When my lips touched his, it was like I was in another world. His kiss is like a drug. You just can't get enough of it. After we pulled away we were breathing heavily. Little did I know that the sweet taste of his kiss would be gone the next day. Because the next day, at school he broke up with me. I should have seen it coming. He was THE play boy. But still. he relay broke my heart. Like he does to every girl. He dated other girls for two weeks. He dated me for three months. I just sat against my locker crying. I couldn't stop. Heart break hurts like a bitch._

 _End of flash back_

I woke up with a loud knock on my door. "CLARY ADELE FAIRCHILD, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" Screamed my Brother through my door. "Ok, ok, I'm up!" I said throwing the cover to the side. Its different to live in California in a mansion when you used to live in a New York apartment. My dad just got a booming job here in California. So we all moved into this ginormous house that he brought with all the income he's gotten. And the savings. I'm living a life in paradise every day. I was so thankful when I found out we were moving here. I could final get a way from _him._ It's pain for me to say his name.

After Breakfast, me and Maia rode in my Lamborghini to school. First day and I already have a little group of friends from last year. Seelie, Magnus, Kaelie, Aline, Simon,and Helen. What's funny is my sister Maia, is also part of my little group. We are the popular group of Ash High. Everyone knows not to mess with us.

As I was on my way to my locker, I heard some gossip from a group of friends. What the Intel? I asked with a smirk. All the girls shivered. Finally one of them was brave enough to talk up. "There are two new transfers. Two boys and a girl." She said as quickly as her little mouth could move. "Thank you for speaking up." I said as I walked away. Jace is the reason why I'm so feared around school. After I got over the pain, I rose to the top rank of the school. I now have walls to block out any unwanted people. only my little group knows my real story.

After I met up with Maia, Magnus, and Seelie, I started walking with them to first period. "So, tell me Magnus, what's the latest fashion trend?" I asked looking into his cat like eyes. "Well," he said thinking. "If I remember correctly, it's crop-tops and skinny jeans." He said checking out at some of the boys. He's gay. What I like about him, is that I get the latest fashion trends and advice from him. He loves gossip too. _He's such a girl!_

When we split up to go to our classes, I crossed paths with the last person I wanted to ever see again. Jace Lightwood.

 **Soo? How's this going down? Let me know what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 2: oh hell!

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing! I relay am looking forward, and I'm sure you are to, of how Clary is going to react when she bumps into Jace, then finds out he's her neighbor. Ugh! I need to shut my big mouth and let you'll figure it out! Oh well. I already spilled the beans. At least you know what to expect! ;)**

 **Clary pov**

I waited for the pain to come, it did. And trust me. It hurt like a bitch. After I recovered, I hoped back up on my feet ready to yell at who ever stopped me from reaching my destination. Before I could say anything, I was met by golden eyes. I would know those eyes anywhere. My own eyes went big. I was about to get ready to punch him, but Maia called my name.

"Clare, what's taking you so long?" She asked jogging up to me. "Nothing." I said walking away before Jace could say anything. What in the world is he doing here? I asked myself while taking a seat in math class.

 **Jace pov**

I was walking down the hall when some one bumped into me. She looked familer, but I couldn't recall her name. Then I heard a familer voice. "Clare, what's taking you so long?" Said Clary's sister Maia as she jogged towards us. But before I could say anything, she walked off.

Wait, so Clary, as in my ex-girls friend from middle school is here. Well, I least I have new girls to play, and I will rise to the top of the social in in know time. While Clary can stay in the shadows like she always did in 7th grade until I pulled her out of it and broke her heart. I'll admit, it was fun watching her cry. Then I realized she was crying over me. For some reason it didn't feel right o break her heat. But I had to to keep my reputation going.

 **Clary pov**

After Jace introducing himself and finding a seat next to a girl of coarse, to flirt with her, We all headed to lunch. While walking down the hall with my group of friends, every body got out of our way. It took a while to gain this respect, but it was worth the process to see every body fear us. when I passed my boyfriends locker, I grabbed his hand. "Hey Sebastian." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Hey baby." He said turning around and kissing me on the lips.

"How are you with the new kid?" he asked worry clearly on his face. "Fine. He's in the past. let him stay there." I said squeezing his hand to tell him I meant what I said. He was one of the few people who knew about me and Jace. "Ok. now lets get some food, I'm starving." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the cafeteria. I giggled and followed him.

 **Izzy pov**

As I was walking down the hall, I saw All the kids clear the hallway. I looked around me and saw a red head. But she wasn't alone. She had a whole gang with her. If their was any red head that had white highlights, it was Clary. My Clary is all grown up. I thought to myself.

 **Clary pov**

After sitting at our preserved table, I saw a girl with raven black hair walking towards our table. I was about to flip her off, until I saw she had icy blue eyes. Her name is Izzy, and she was my best friend until I moved. "Hey Clary!" She said with a huge smile. Hey Iz. Long time no see. I sad with a half smile half smirk.

After lunch and the rest of the school day, (thank god I didn't run into Jace except for first period.) Me and Maia hopped into my Lamborghini and drove off. Seelie, Helen, and Aline are my neighbors. So they followed us home. When we got to our house, I was ready to unwinde with a movie with Seelie, Helen, and Aline. Buuut, mom and dad had other plans. They wanted our help if we were to watch a movie. An my new neighbor, more like neighbors was non other then the Lightwoods. With include Izzy, Alec, and of coarse my worst nightmare, Jace.

 **So what do you think is going to happen now that Jace is trying to get to the top of the social list, witch Clary has already taken over, and they are neighbors. BTW I meant to tell you what happened in the beginning ;) so tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: the devil next door

**Hi guys! where do you want this story to go? let me know after your done reading this chapter :)**

 **Enjoy! oh! before i forget, who's pov do you want in the next chapter? just wondering! any-who enjoy the story!**

 **Clary pov**

To make things even worse, I have to help them move on FRIDAY! Yes, today is Friday and all I want to do is watch a fucking movie! But _NOOOO_ , I have to help the Lightwoods move into their new mansion! Why does my life have to be so fucked up? Ever science Jace and I broke up, my life was hell until we moved here. Now I'm back in hell where I started!

Well, on the bright side I have Aline, Seelie, and Helen to take care of him. I can't let him see the kind side of me anymore. He lost that chance when he dumped me. Anyway, I've moved on and am with Sebastian now. I- but I was cut off when I bumped into someone for the second time today.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked, agitated that Jace stepped in my way again. "Nothing, I just want to see if you still wear those ugly panties," he said with a smirk. This time I did punch him. He is so going to pay for that.

 _Time laps_

The next morning I got out of bed before Jon yelled at me again. After a shower I put on a short, but not too short, skirt and a pink lacy crop top. "Morning!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs brushing my hair. "Morning sunshine!" said Maia finishing her pancakes. "It's about time you got your lazy ass out of bed." I rolled my eyes. "Jonathan Morgenstone! No cursing at the table!. FOR THE SECOND TIME THIS SCHOOL YEAR!" She yelled making my dad put his paper down. "Now Jocelyn, no need to yell. He's growing up to be a man, more masculine," my father said, while patting my mothers back. "Just not at the table," she said getting up.

After driving to school I got out of my car with Maia and headed over to my little group. "Hey Seb," I said kissing him. "Get a room please!" said Jordan with a smirk. "Oh sorryyy," I said sarcastically to Jordan, Maia's boyfriend. He sometimes hangs out with us. "Like you and Maia haven't done it before in the empty teachers lounge,'' I said smirking as I pulled away from Sebastian.

 **Jace pov**

When I got out of the car with Alec and Izzy, I saw Clary and some boy, I didn't know, kissing. My blood started to boil. Wait, why was I so jealous? I dumped her in middle school. "JACE!" said Izzy for the fifth time. "What?" I say. "You look like your going to punch someone. Are you still in love with Clary? She asks in disbelief. "Why in the fucking world would you think that?" I said asked as I calmed down.

 **Sebastian pov**

After Maia and Jordan were done truing tomato red, we headed inside. I am worried about Clary. She can be this fearless girl, bad girl, rebel, but when she's not here she's not acting right. Ever science she text me last night o come over, I have been worried. She and that dumb ass had a bad history. And now that he's here, she looks like she's going to pass out ant second.

 **Clary pov**

When I got to math, the girls were hovered around someone. "Is their something you would like to share with me?" I asked in my famous voice. All the girls immediately ran to their desks. Because they would know my voice anywhere.

 **10 reviews to continue but tell me what to think**


	4. Chapter 4: blackmail

**Clary pov**

But after all the girls cleared from the desk, it was non other than Jace. _God. why does this guy keep turning up everywhere i go?_ I just ignored him and walked to my desk in the front of the class. When the teacher walked in, he introduced himself. "Hello class. I am Mr. Garroway. And I will be your new English teacher." He said with confidence. But I didn't need him to introduce himself. He was my moms best friend. I already knew him since I was 5.

After English, I was heading to math, I saw Jace talking to a girl name Lily. She's kind, my old best friend. I never told her about me and Jace, but she still mattered to me. When I started to become more popular, she didn't want to be with me anymore. But just because she declined to be with me didn't mean I wouldn't watch out for her. So seeing Jace try to flirt with her and then break her heart, made my very angry. So I walked up to him, grabbed him by the hem of the shirt, and dragged him to an empty hall. Everyone got out of my way. Cause when I'm pulling someone with me, they don't want to get in the way or else the suffer the same fate. He tried to struggle out of my grip, but failed. I was stronger than I used to be.

When we reached the empty hall. I let go of him and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and covered his nose. He looked up at me with sorrow in is eyes. I glared at him and started yelling.

 **Jace pov**

I was flirting with some random girl when someone grabbed me by the hem of the shirt and dragged me to a empty hallway. While I was being dragged, I looked around hoping someone would help me. But everyone just ran away. When we finally stopped I turned around to be met with a fist in my face. I fell to the ground in pain. My nose was bleeding. When I looked up to see who it was, It was Clary.

The moment I saw her with nothing but pure anger on her face. I felt bad for all the things I did to her. I now realized what it's like to have your heat broken. To see her kissing that guy, broke my heart. She truly loved me, and I threw her away like she was nothing. After she moved, it was like having everything taken away from you. Clary was my world. I've got to win over her and make her realize that I still love her. Not just to play her, but to actually love her.

After she was done yelling, she had tears in her eyes. I now see her as a person, not a thing. She fell to the ground crying. I stood up and walked over to where she was at to comfort her. She simply layed her head on my chest. After she was done crying, I decided to talk to her.

 **Clary pov**

After I was done crying. Jace started to speak. "I'm sorry about what happened in middle school." He said. I looked up at him. His face showed that he meant it. Then he slowly leaned in to kiss me. "Clary?"

 **Who do you think is calling Clary's name? Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Please forgive me

**Hello all you wonderful people! In the last chapter I left it open where someone called Clarys name. In this chapter you will find out who! disfrutar de este capiuolp!**

 **Clary pov**

I slowly turned my head afraid it was Sebastian. When I finally looked up, I was right. it was Sebastian. I quickly punched Jace in the face again, then ran off towards the bathroom, but someone grabbed my arm. It was Sebastian. "Clary, I need to talk to you." He said with hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "I'm sorry Seb. I don't know what came over me. I think I still have feelings for Jace whether I like them or not." I said tears pouring down my face. "I know. Old love never truly dies." He said pulling me to his chest. "Wait, so your not mad at me?" I asked shocked and confused. "Of coarse not. I know what your dealing with. It wouldn't be right not to give you a second chance." He said pulling away to dry my tears. Then he kissed me. It was sweet and full of passion. But not as much as Jace's kisses were. _Get a grip Clary, your with Sebastian, not Jace he left you behind. remember what happened in the past, stays in the past._ I told myself.

once I was done crying, Seb and I headed to last period. When we walked into to class, I spotted Jace sitting in the corner holding paper towels to his nose. I smirked to myself. _That'll show him not to mess with me._ I told myself.

 **Maia pov**

After Lunch I was walking to last period when Sebastian stopped me. "Do you know where Clary is?" He asked me. "Yeah, I saw her drag someone to her torture hallway." I said with a smirk."Thanks." And with that he ran towards the hallway. I was surprised when I saw her drag someone to that hallway, I mean she hasn't used that hallway for months. But I just shrugged the topic off my mind and continued on my way to class.

 **Sorry this chapter is short, I don't have a lot of time on my hands right now. But tell me what you think about his chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: You don't mess with me

**Hola todos ustedes, almas maravilloas! This is chapter 6 obviously :D**

 **I hope I didn't keep you waiting tooo long!**

 **Clary pov**

After taking my seat next to Seb, the teacher walked in. She started teaching class when Jace passed out. We all turned to look at him. "Clary, will you please take Mr. Lightwood to the nurses office." She said more as an order than as a option. So picked him up by shoulder and dragged him to the nurses office. When I laid him on the bed, he woke up. "Did I pass out?" He asked. "Yeah, from too much blood loss." I said sitting in the seat next to the bed. "Great, thanks for punching me TWICE in the nose." He said sarcastically. "Not my problem." I said examining my nails. "You know, you still owe me a that kiss from earlier." He said smirking. "HELL NO! I said standing up. "Oh come on Clary, I know you still have feelings for me." He said looking at me in the eye. I forgot how I could get lost in those golden eyes.

I shook my head and started walking off. Then the nurse caught me. "Oh, Mrs. Morgenstone, will you please stay with Mr. Light wood till he can walk to class without passing out?" "FINE!" I huffed as I stalked back into the room. After the nurse was done with Jace I fled the room. But His stride were bigger than mine and he caught up easily. H grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "Clary, please. Stop running from me. I-I-I think I'mm in love with you."

My mouth was a-gap. _Did he actually just say he loved me? he couldn't though._ "No Jace. You had your chance already. And you left me crying on the floor of my locker. I don't want you anymore. I've moved on. You should too. I-" But I was Cut off when Jace crashed his lips to mine. I was shocked and tried to pull away, but his arm was securely around my waste. But I found the more I resisted, the more he would tighten his arm. So I gave up and allowed him to kiss me. But after he pulled away. I kicked in the spot. Like THE SPOT. He fell to the ground howling in pain. "I thought that punching you twice int the nose would teach you to stay away from me!" I yelled. "But obviously I didn't send the message clear enough, so i'm going to say it again, I'VE MOVED ON! LEAVE ME ALONE!" After that was said, I stormed off. I guess I was more afraid of Seb leaving me.

That night, I found myself drawing Jace and I kissing. _God! why did i even enjoy that sweet loving kiss? Snap out of it Clary! I thought you liked Sebastian! I guess I have to rethink who I love now that I allowed Jace to kiss me._

 **So? Whats going to happen to the relationship of Clary and Sebastian? Let me know what you think! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The decision

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR UPDATING SOONER!**

 **Enjoy the story :D**

 **Clary pov**

"CLARY!" Yelled Jon from down two flights of stairs. "Coming!" I shouted back. After I reached the bottom, I ran to the living room. "What do you need?" I asked in an agitated voice. "I am trying to get ready to head back to school." I said tapping my foot. "Mom said that the neighbors are coming over for dinner and a movie. Izzy even suggested asking you if she could sleep over." He said turning his attention to me. My moth hit the floor. _Jace can't come over, he just CAN'T!_ "Um... Ok. I'll go get dressed." I said turning on my heal and running up the stairs.

After I was done getting ready, I heard the doorbell ring. I sucked in a deep breath and headed down stairs. When I reached the dinning room, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Mr and Mrs Lightwood, mom, and dad were already at the table. Jon was washing his hands when I left my room. I smiled at everyone and sat down next to Izzy and Jon. "So Clary, would you mind if Isabelle stays for the night?" Asked my mom as she cut her a slice of turkey breast. "Uh, sure, that would be grate!" I said taking a bite of broccoli.

After dinner, Izzy and I went to my bedroom to catch up on a few things. But of coarse before I reached my bed room, Jace called me. "Clary! Can I talk to you please?" He asked. "Um, sure I guess." I said as I came back down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, Jace signaled me to kitchen. Everyone else ,besides Izzy, was in the living room. "Clary, I want to say I'm sorry for when I kissed you." He said regret clearly in his voice. "Its ok. I understand." I said as I turned to walk out. But Jace grabbed my arm. "What?!" I growled. He pulled me to his chest and kissed me. It was sweet just as I remembered it. He bit my lip as if to ask for entry. I hesitated for a moment thinking of Sebastian, then ignored the thought and granted his wish. His tongue slid into my mouth. And like he never has kissed me before, his tongue explored my mouth. But of coarse someone had to interrupt us. "Clary?"

 **So who is calling her name now? Let me know what you think :D**


	8. Chapter 8: The offer

Hello. I'm 1 million times sorry I haven't posted in a while! I promise I will update every day if I can.

Clary pov

Jace caressed my back while he explored my mouth ever so softly, when Maia screamed, "Clary!" We jumped apart. "I thought... you..." she started "Maia! Please. It's not what it looks like!" I said running over to my sister. "Yes, it is. I thought you were stronger than that! I thought you loved Sebastian! He gave you a second chance! No boy ever does that!" She said tears escaping her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I promise it will never happen again," I said pulling my sister into a hug. After we pulled away, I walked to where Jace, who was leaning against the counter. "Clary-" but I cut him off when I punched him in the nose, for the third time this year. "YOU DON'T GET TO TALK TO ME!" I shouted. "I know we may have shared a few kisses, but that doesn't mean your gonna win me back!" I said walking out of the kitchen to meet a very shocked Izzy.

Jace pov

Right after Clary left me on the kitchen floor, I realized that Izzy's plan to help me win Clary back was failing. I tried and tried to talk to Clary, text her, even visit her. She wouldn't listen. She would either turn to scare off another student, kiss her boyfriend, turn and talk to her friends, or just walk away. I don't know how to get through her thick walls! I am so frustrated. I thought she would heal. But, I didn't expect her to be so, so, b***!

Time laps

"Iz what am I'm going to do?" I asked rubbing my forehead while leaning over to rest my elbows on my knees. "Well, try to be her friend and not her boyfriend." She said sitting next to me on my bed. "Ok. I'll try it."

I headed to Clary's house, which is right next to mine, and knocked on the door gently. I heard footsteps come down the hall. When the door swung open, I saw Clary. A million feelings were in her eyes. Longing, heart ache, anger, and sadness. But, that all quickly diapered. "What do you want?" She said scowling. "I just want to- to be friends." I said looking at the ground. "Oh, well the answer is... NO!" She yelled slamming the door shut. "UGH! What is wrong with this woman!" I yelled to the world.

Clary pov

After slamming the door shut I heard Jace yelling from outside. Maybe, I will take him up on his offer, after all. I mean just because we're not together doesn't mean we cant be friends. But, maybe it would be the wrong choice. Augh! What is wrong with me?!

So, is Clary going to do it or not? Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9: Ok here's the plan, or not

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, CENTRES! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

 **Clary pov**

"UGH! Maia! What am I going to do?!" I asked slamming myself into the couch. "Well, at least, he's trying to heal you," She said sheepishly. "I know but, I want nothing to do with him!" I said. "Well, maybe you should take his offer and run with it. You can use it to make him pay!" She said with an evil grin. "Great idea! Our plan starts now!"

After making myself presentable, I walked over to Jace's house. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. Izzy answered it after about two minutes. "Oh! Clary hi!" She said shocked. "Is Jace here?" I asked trying to sound innocent. "Yeah, come on in," She said opening the door wider. I smiled and walked into their house. "He's upstairs in his room," She said pointing to the second floor.

When I reached his door, I knocked softly. He answered it quicker than Izzy did. "C-C-Clary!" He said shocked. "Hi Jace, can we talk?" I asked looking at the floor. ''Sure.'' After he closed the door, I crushed my lips to his. He sat there shocked for a bit till he noticed what was happening and kissed me back. After kissing for 2-3 minutes, I pulled away breathing heavily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I said blushing furiously. "I want to say yes, to your offer," I said sitting on his bed. But he just sat there looking at me with a shocked face. After about 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence, I cleared my throat. 'Well, I'm going to head out," I said leaving. He nodded his head before I left.

After I hopped into my bed, I realized that I still loved Jace no matter how much I tried to hate him. No matter how much he damaged me. I still loved him. I sighed heavily before turning my lights out and going to sleep.

 _ **The next day**_

"Maia! I want to talk," I said pounding on her door. "Yeah?" She asked groggily as she opened the door. "I want to cancel our plan," I said looking at the ground. "Why?" She asked. "I truly want to be friends not enemies with Jace," I said "Ok. It's your choice. I'm going to get in the shower," She said yawning.

When we reached school, Seb and Jace were going at it...

 **Sorry, it was so short! Tell me what you think ;D**


	10. Chapter 9: rewrite

**Hey, guys! So Cmart200 is right. I do need to add more details to chapter 9. So I'm rewriting it! Enjoy!**

 **Clary pov**

"UGH! Maia! What am I going to do?!" I asked slamming myself into the couch. "Well, at least, he's trying to heal you," She said sheepishly. "I know but, I want nothing to do with him!" I said. "Well, maybe you should take his offer and run with it. You can use it to make him pay!" She said with an evil grin. "Great idea! Our plan starts now!"

After making myself presentable, I walked over to Jace's house. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. Izzy answered it after about two minutes. "Oh! Clary hi!" She said shocked. "Is Jace here?" I asked trying to sound innocent. "Yeah, come on in," She said opening the door wider. I smiled and walked into their house. "He's upstairs in his room," She said pointing to the second floor.

When I reached his door, I knocked softly. He answered it quicker than Izzy did. "C-C-Clary!" He said shocked. "Hi Jace, can we talk?" I asked looking at the floor. ''Sure.'' navy blue with a few football posters. When He shut the door I turned to look at him. _SHIT! He looks so damn sexy when his hair is messy!_ **(Ha! that rhymes!")** I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. before I knew what I was doing, I crushed my lips to his. He sat there shocked for a bit till he noticed what was happening and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his silky golden locks. When I pulled away Our foreheads were touching. I smiled before he pulled be back to him and put his hands on my waist. It was full of passion, sadness, and longing. He lifted me up on the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. When we pulled away I slid down the wall. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I said blushing furiously. "I came here to say yes, to your offer," I said sitting on his bed. He smirked and joined me. "Well, after what happened I think that says otherwise," He said still smirking. I laughed and punched his arm playfully. "Well. I better get home before my mum kills me." I said getting up. "Sure. We can be friends." He said. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Before I could step out, Jace grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. " No matter what you do or say, I will still always love you," He said. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. His lips were as soft and tender against mine. When we pulled apart and I left.

After I hopped into my bed, I realized that I still loved Jace no matter how much I tried to hate him. No matter how much he damaged me. I still loved him. I sighed heavily before turning my lights out and going to sleep.

 _ **The next day**_

"Maia! I want to talk," I said pounding on her door. "Yeah?" She asked groggily as she opened the door. "I want to cancel our plan," I said looking at the ground. "Why?" She asked. "I truly want to be friends not enemies with Jace," I said "Ok. It's your choice. I'm going to get in the shower," She said yawning.

When we reached school, Seb and Jace were going at it...

 **So was this better? Let me know**


	11. Chapter 10: From friend to boyfriend

**Sorry, I haven't updated in centuries!**

 **Clary pov**

"Maia! Did you tell Seb about Jace and my kiss?!" I asked her angrily. "He had to know," She said plainly. "Walked up to Seb and Jace and stood in the middle of the two. "STOP!" I ordered. Seb's fists fell to his side hesitantly. He looked at me with pure hatred. "WHY CLARY! WHY!" He yelled at me. My eyes started welling up with tears. "Seb I-"

"NO CLARY! WE'RE OVER!" He yelled. Tears escaped my eyes at a rapid pace before I ran to the bathrooms. I sat in the stall for a good 10 minutes crying. When my tears dried, I walked to class. "You'll regret that Sebastian and Maia," I grumbled under my breath. They've forgotten my reputation.

I stormed into the cafeteria after my class. I paid for my lunch and sat with my friends. When Maia tried to sit down I scooted over to where she was going to sit. I turned to her. "Sorry, this seat is no longer yours," I said deadly calm. She winced as a look of hurt flashed across her face. She turned around and walked to an empty table at the back of the cafeteria. I saw Sebastian walk towards my table. I shot him a death glare. He stopped, and our eyes locked. He sighed and sat with my ex-best friend/sister. Hell has broken loose for those two.

 **Jace pov**

When I walked through the school doors, I was met with an angry Sebastian. His face was really red. He stormed up to me and punched me in the face. "What the hell dude!" I shouted rubbing the sore spot where he punched me. He just leaped at me again. But this time, I saw it coming and dodged it. We kept punching and kicking each other before a girl with red hair stepped in our way. "STOP!" Shouted Clary. Sebastian's fists fell to his side hesitantly while mine fell lazily back to my side.

He looked at Clary with pure hatred. "WHY CLARY! WHY!" He yelled at her. Her eyes started welling up with tears. "Seb I-"

"NO CLARY! WE'RE OVER!" He yelled. Tears escaped Clary's eyes at a rapid pace before she ran to the bathrooms.

When Lunch rolled around, I saw Clary glaring at Sebastian. He sighed and walked to the table Maia was sitting at. I walked to Clary's table cautiously. When I arrived she looked at me and patted the seat next to her. I sat down and looked at the rest of the group. Their faces were full of shock and surprise.

After Lunch, we finished up the school day. Boy, I was ready to get home and slam myself on my bed.

 **Clary pov**

After school, I started walking to where my friends and I meet. As I was waiting for them to show up, Sebastian walked up to me. "Clary-"

"Save it for your new girlfriend," I said holding my hand up. "May I remind you that _you_ were the one to end this relationship." I spat. He looked hurt and walked off. A few minutes after he left, Jace showed up. "Hey!" I said pulling him into a hug. When I pulled away, he smiled. "So Clary, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?"

 **OOOHHH! What's she going to say? Let me know what you think :D**


End file.
